Will Love Overcome?
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Jake and Olivia always had horrible timing when they tried at a relationship. Now that there's no hope with Fitz and Jake admitting his heart belongs to Olivia, will the timing finally be right between them? Or will fate continue to keep them apart? 'Olake' endgame. Set during S5 E18 Till Death Do Us Part where 'Olake' meet just before he is set to wed Vanessa. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Will Love Overcome?**

 **Summary: Jake and Olivia always had horrible timing when they tried at a relationship. Now that there's no hope with Fitz and Jake admitting his heart belongs to Olivia, will the timing finally be right between them? Or will fate continue to keep them apart? 'Olake' endgame. Set during S5 E18 Till Death Do Us Part where 'Olake' meet just before he is set to wed Vanessa. Rated T for now.**

 **A/N: I'm a big fan of Olitz , but right now, things aren't looking good for them. So for right now, I'm giving 'Olake' a shot as I enjoyed them too. I enjoyed their scenes during the episode listed above as well as their overall performances on the show. This is my way of giving them their HEA as I know there are some fans out there for the couple. There will be bumps along the way, but 'Olake' will be endgame. If this story interests you, please let me know in your reviews/follows/favorites. Otherwise I won't take the time to write it. Every writer likes to hear how they're doing. This is my first attempt at a scandal story featuring the possible couple. My writing style is the same for all of my stories so please be respectful about that. Any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Chapter 1**

(Olivia was still trying to process everything that's happened over the last couple of weeks. It was official that her and Fitz were never getting back together. She has come to peace with that. She thought Fitz held her heart. She thought that they would be together forever. However, she realized that she wasn't meant to be The First Lady. She wasn't meant to be his wife. She wasn't meant to be with him in any way. It was sad for her, at first. Now, she was fine with it. Because, truth be told, another man has always held her heart without her ever realizing it)

(She didn't know when the realization came. Whether it was when she came to the conclusion about Fitz. Or all of the times when Jake risked his life for her, no questions asked. Jake never expected anything from Olivia. All he wanted was her love. Her choosing him, not Fitz. It took a long time before Olivia was able to come to terms with her feelings. She felt horrible about that. In all fairness, she did lead Jake on. It wasn't her intention as she honestly felt her heart belonged to Fitz)

(As much as she loved Fitz, she didn't want to live in the White House. She didn't want the responsibilities that came with being with Fitz. She loved her job at 'Pope and Associates'. She could be mistaken, but she always felt if she wanted to be with Fitz, she would have to give up what she's always loved. What she's always loved is her job at her company. She didn't want to give that up. So, she ended things for good with Fitz)

(When she first met Jake Ballard, sparks immediately flew. Their timing was never right. Olivia wondered, if after all this time, it was finally their time. He was getting married to a woman he admitted he didn't love. He was in love with Olivia. He always has been and always will be. Olivia was ready to be with him. She was ready to finally choose him, at long last. She was ready last night to be with him after he announced he didn't want to marry Vanessa. There was just one problem. Something, no _someone_ that scared her to death. Someone that could convince her to go against what her heart was telling her. She feared she would never escape his clutches. Who was this person? Her father, Elijah Pope)

(Her father went by a few different names in his life. Olivia had feared many people in her lifetime. However, no one could top 'Command', as he is commonly known by his enemies. It was sad at how much she feared him. Elijah had the power to take away the man that she truly loved. She was prepared to go against her father and finally be happy. To live a happy and satisfying life with Jake. Elijah was determined to put a stop to that. How? He threatened to slit Jake's throat should Olivia dare go against him. Against other enemies, she would call their bluff or overpower them. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't overpower her lunatic of a father. She knew damn well that he was capable of fulfilling his deadly threats. She didn't know what to do. Does she risk the man she loved and attempt to be happy knowing Elijah could hurt Jake if they were against him? She didn't know if she could take that chance)

(Jake admitted that he didn't love Vanessa. Elijah orchestrated that relationship to get what he wanted in the end. Jake wasn't heartless. He did care for Vanessa. He just wasn't in love with her. He believed that he couldn't have Olivia, so he moved on. He tried to with Vanessa. He just didn't know his attempts came with a price. A price he deeply regretted. A price he didn't know could possibly cost him his life if he should ever go against 'Command')

(Jake was prepared to call off the wedding and leave his fiancé at the altar. It was cruel. He didn't have a choice. He wanted to get away from Rowan's clutches. He firmly believed that he was one step ahead of Rowan. He would soon find out that he was sadly mistaken. His heart has always belonged to Olivia Pope. There were times when he didn't realize it. Other times, she wasn't available, so he tried to move on. In the end, he realized it was easier said than done)

(In just a short while, the wedding would start. Jake was prepared to break someone's heart so he could have a full loving heart again. He was ready to be with the woman who has always held his heart)

(Olivia was standing in the middle of the hallway just outside the wedding aisle in the church. She was scared shitless. What the hell was she supposed to do? She wanted to tell him she chose him. That she was ready to face her fears with him by her side. She felt like she has waited her whole life for this moment. Then, her head was telling her what she needed to do, what she was supposed to do. Risk her happiness with Jake and tell him she can't be with him. Keep the real reason to herself as she would never forgive herself if Rowan killed Jake because she couldn't control her emotions)

(A million thoughts were rushing through her head. She needed to decide what to do. Rowan was sitting in a church pew, waiting for the wedding to start. She knew he was gloating inside at her heart-wrenching decision. Fuck! Jake was going to come out any minute! She turned around when she heard his voice)

Jake: "Are you ready? I know this isn't how we envisioned the way we could be together. But with Command's threats, we needed to stay one step ahead."

(He takes her in his arms and places a soft kiss on her lips. When it was clear that she isn't reciprocating the kiss, he slowly pulls back and looks at her with concern)

Jake: "What's wrong?"

(Olivia looks down, unable to meet with his eyes. She closes her eyes as this was breaking her heart. He uses his fingers to lift her chin up so they're face to face again. She opens her eyes)

Jake: "Olivia, talk to me. What's going on?"

Olivia: "I can't...I can't do this."

Jake: "You can't do what?"

Olivia: (sighs) "This. Us. I-I can't..."

(She raises her hands and faces him with a serious expression)

Olivia: "We can't be together."

Jake: (shakes his head) "What the hell is going on? We were fine last night. We created a plan on what we were going to do. What changed?"

Olivia: (scoffs) "Everything changed! I decided that I don't want you. I-I thought I did. I thought that my heart was with you. But, it's not."

(Jake doesn't believe what he's hearing. He knew something was going on. He needed to figure out what it was)

Jake: "Someone or something changed your mind. Someone got to you. Who was it?"

(Olivia was getting pissed. She realized that he wouldn't take this lying down. She sighs deeply as she looks him directly in the eyes)

Olivia: "No one got to me, Jake. You know damn well that I make my own decisions. I decide what I want." (shakes her head) "No one stops me."

Jake: (raises his hands to his sides) "Well, obviously, someone did because last night, we were determined to be together. You said you loved me and you know how I feel about you."

(Olivia pushes him away and turns around so her back is facing him. She looks up with tear stricken eyes as she knew she had to make him believe her lies. She had to make him believe that she didn't want him. Most of all, that she doesn't love him, even though her heart did. She sniffles and quickly wipes her face, clearing her throat so she would show him she meant what she said. She turns around and faces him with fierceness in her voice)

Olivia: "I never loved you." (shrugs) "How the hell could I? You don't fulfill me like Fitz does. He has always loved me and even chose me over Mellie...many times. He was going to let me become the most powerful woman in the world. There's no way you could've done that for me, Jake."

(He didn't know what the hell was going on! She has never said any of this before! He knew something was going on. He didn't care what it took: he was going to find out the truth! He attempts to take her hands into his, but she harshly rebuffs him)

Olivia: (shouts) "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I don't love you! I've never loved you! You were just a-a filler for when I couldn't have Fitz! Don't you fucking get it, Jake?! I don't love you!"

(She sighs deeply as she looks away. He observes her movements and facial expressions. Something was wrong. He felt he knew her better than anyone. He rubs his chin with his hand as he tries to think of his next move. He looks around him and sees a door nearby. He remembered last night from the wedding rehearsal with Vanessa that it was an empty room as he had to make a private phone call. He grabs Olivia's arm)

Jake: "Come with me... _now_!"

Olivia: (shocked) "What the hell?!"

(He drags her to the room, opening the door and shutting it behind him. He locks it in case anyone tries to get in)

Olivia: "Get your damn hands off me!"

(He lets go of her and faces her in expectancy)

Jake: "Don't lie to me! I know you better than anyone, even Fitz! Yes, you loved him! But you told me that you couldn't live in his world...his presidency world. Are you going to stand there and tell me that you did a complete 180 and now all of a sudden, you're madly in love with him? Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Who got to you?"

(Olivia scoffs as she folds her arms. She looks away. _Damn it_ , she thought to herself. How much more convincing did she need to be? She slowly turns to Jake and glares at him)

Olivia: "No one got to me. You think just because I changed my mind that someone threatened me? Am I not allowed to change my goddamned mind?"

(Jake stares at her once again. He walks in a circle while sliding his hands over his hair. He chuckles in realization as he briefly looks at the ceiling)

Jake: "I should have known." (looks at Olivia) "It was Rowan, wasn't it? Rowan got to you. Rowan...he threatened you somehow. How did he threaten you?"

Olivia: (shakes her head) "He didn't threaten me, Jake. He didn't do anything. I made up my own mind. I'm not some-some child that obeys her father's orders when he gives them."

Jake: (nods) "Are you going to deny that he threatened you?"

Olivia: (rolls her eyes) "He wouldn't be my father or 'Command' if he didn't threaten me somehow." (shakes her head) "But that's not it. I-I thought I loved you. I don't. You were just there when I couldn't have Fitz."

(He honestly didn't know whether or not she was telling the truth now. She was starting to get more convincing by the second. He knew what kind of person Rowan was. Jake knew Rowan had the power to make threats. It wouldn't surprise Jake if Rowan did threaten Olivia somehow and she got scared off. Based upon her actions and words lately, it was like his heart told him to believe Rowan got to her. However, he couldn't prove it. She wouldn't admit to anything that damaged her father. Jake knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this. Jake just nods as he places his hands on his hips)

Jake: "Fine. I know you're lying about what's really going on even though you claim you changed your mind. I can't force you to tell me the truth. There's only one thing left to do."

(She clears her throat as she faces him)

Olivia: "I'm not hiding anything. I told you how I feel. You just refuse to accept it. Now, I'm going to join my father in the pew so that you can marry Vanessa."

Jake: "Even though I told you that I don't love her."

Olivia: (shrugs) "You cared enough for her to ask her to marry you." (nods) "Goodbye, Jake."

(He watches her unlock the door and open it, walking out. He sighs deeply as he tries to figure out what the hell was going on. He nods when he makes his decision)

Jake: "It's time."

(He makes his way to the inside of the church aisle and takes his place by the priest. He knew what he needed to do. Olivia makes her way to the pews and sits down next to her father. Rowan couldn't help but notice her uneasiness)

Rowan: "You look like you're in distress."

Olivia: (angrily whispers) "What the fuck do you expect?" (looks at him) "Your damning threats forced me to make the hardest decision I've ever had to make."

(He realized she was talking about Jake. He chuckles and taps his daughter's lap)

Rowan: "You'll be fine. You always are, Olivia. You will always have Fitz."

Olivia: (scoffs) "You know damn well I don't want him. I want Jake. But you made it your mission to ruin that."

Rowan: (shakes his head) "I didn't ruin that. You made the choice to let him go."

Olivia: (laughs in disbelief) "Only because you threatened to kill him! I swear, you only care about yourself and to hell with everyone else!"

Rowan: (shrugs) "Believe what you want. In the end, it worked out for the best. Jake will marry Vanessa and you will find your way back to Fitz."

(Olivia knew there was no way of reasoning with him. She faces forward and can't help but look in Jake's direction. She would never forgive herself for letting the love of her life go. She was somewhat relieved that at least Rowan wouldn't hurt him. Jake looks in Olivia's direction from where he was standing. As the former lovers, make eye contact, Olivia knew she needed to look away. Just then, the wedding song starts)

(Vanessa did look beautiful in her wedding dress. When she eventually made her way to Jake's side, she smiled widely at him. He smiles politely at her. The priest begins speaking. Jake and Vanessa look at each other and it was obvious Vanessa was beaming from ear to ear)

Priest: "If anyone can show just cause why this wedding should not happen, speak now or forever hold your peace."

(Jake faces the priest and sighs deeply as he speaks to Vanessa)

Jake: "I'm sorry, Vanessa. I can't marry you."

 **Chapter 1 Done**

 **This is how I envisioned the wedding going at the end. I have great plans for this story, but it depends on the feedback I get back. If it is worth writing, that is. If you want to know what continues to happen, please let me know. If not, the story ends here. This is my first Scandal fanfic (I do have another one that features 'Olitz' in the works, too). Some chapters will be shorter/longer than others. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know there are more Olitz fans than Olake ones. To be honest, I'm a fan of both pairings. I loved Olitz first, but grew to love Olake. Everyone is entitled to their opinion when it comes to feedback on stories. I respect that. However, what I DON'T appreciate is when people are being downright mean in their reviews. Every writer takes the time out of their busy schedule to post stories/chapters and when people say a couple is dumb or boring or the writer is mentally unstable (this was all said in my 2 guest reviews under 'olake'), it makes me upset. If you don't like the couple, that's fine. Then, why do you read the story if you know who is endgame? Author's state in their summaries who will be endgame. If the writer feels the reader leaving the feedback is just being cruel, it's the writers right to delete the review. I didn't do that in Chapter 1, but I will do that from now on. If you don't like the storyline, I understand and feel free to tell me what you like/dislike as I enjoy hearing it (constructive criticism only please). But if all you're going to do is say 'olake is dumb' or 'you are mentally unstable for writing about 'ojoke', then please pick a story with the couple you do like and go from there. I plan on writing for both couples as I see potential for 'olake' and 'olitz'. For you readers out there, please only review for the couple you are interested in. Yes, you might not like certain couples, but others do. Please respect that. Thank you for listening.**

 **As for the positive feedback and the follows/favorites in the first chapter, thank you so much! It's greatly appreciated. Please continue to do so. I know the chapters are short despite my best efforts and I don't update enough. I do the best I can, but please know I have great plans for this story. FYI: I'm putting my own spin on the current storyline and this story will NOT involve the presidency. If it does a little, it's only because I'm taking it from the episode featured in Chapter 1 and the current storyline. This story will be a HEA story with very little presidency. To be honest, I can't write political stuff to save my life. LOL. If you want political stuff, this story isn't for you. Thank you for listening and please enjoy Chapter 2. I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**

 **Title: Will Love Overcome?**

 **Summary: Jake and Olivia always had horrible timing when they tried at a relationship. Now that there's no hope with Fitz and Jake admitting his heart belongs to Olivia, will the timing finally be right between them? Or will fate continue to keep them apart? 'Olake' endgame. Set during S5 E18 Till Death Do Us Part where 'Olake' meet just before he is set to wed Vanessa.**

 **Chapter 2**

(Jake knew that his actions would have consequences. Rowan was pissed off beyond belief at Jake's decision not to marry Vanessa and that Jake didn't go back to Rowan's place afterwards. Vanessa was shocked, to say the least. Olivia quietly left the church as she didn't want to face her father's wrath)

 *****Flashback*****

(Vanessa ran to the back rooms in tears. Jake rushes after her until he reaches his destination. He hears her sobbing. Sighing deeply with his eyes briefly closed, he speaks)

Jake: "I'm sorry."

(As she sniffles and wipes her face, she scoffs)

Vanessa: "For what? For humiliating me? For not having the decency to tell me in private that you don't wanna marry me?"

(She turns around to face her ex fiancé)

Vanessa: (shrugs) "That you don't love me? Tell me, Jake. What are you sorry for?"

Jake: "I'm sorry for hurting you." (nods) "You're right. I'm not in love with you. I never was."

(She laughs incredulously as she places her hands on her hips. She faces him with an anger that he's never seen)

Vanessa: (yells) "Then why the fuck did you ask me to marry you in the first place?! If you don't love me..."

Jake: (briefly looks down) "Do you really want to know the details? I assure you, you won't like what you hear."

Vanessa: "Oh, this should be good."

Jake: (sighs) "Rowan organized the whole thing. He's using your connections so I'll be Vice President next to Edison in the end."

(She looks at him in disbelief)

Vanessa: "You're not serious."

Jake: (nods) "I'm dead serious." (sympathetically) "I'm sorry you got caught in the middle. That wasn't my intention." (scoffs lightly) "Unfortunately, Rowan has a mind of his own."

Vanessa: (raises her eyebrows) "Obviously."

(She folds her arms and shakes her head)

Vanessa: "Jake, all you had to do was say no. You had a choice to not get mixed up in his world or his business."

Jake: (laughs in disbelief) "You're kidding, right? Unless you don't know him that well, Vanessa, you know what kind of a man he is."

Vanessa: (glares at him) "Well, obviously I don't, Jake. HELL, I didn't even know this side of you!"

Jake: (nods) "I see your point." (sighs) "Rowan has been in charge this entire time. He wanted me to use your power for the Vice President election. I told him I had no interest in it or to use you to get it. He didn't care. And no, Vanessa, I couldn't say no to him. You don't know him the way that I do. He has the power to destroy lives when he sees fit. He knows your secrets and uses them against you. Trust me, you don't mess with Elijah Pope. You don't always live to regret it."

(She starts to understand his situation a little bit more. She still wasn't happy with Jake, though. She folds her arms together and sighs)

Vanessa: "I am slowly starting to understand. I'm not happy with you, though. Are you telling me that there was NO way out of this?"

Jake: (shakes his head) "No. Trust me. If there was one, I would have spared you the public humiliation."

(He briefly looks up to the ceiling and closes his eyes. He needed to tell her the whole truth. He wasn't sure if it was the right time, but he felt he owed her that much)

Jake: "There is someone else I'm in love with."

Vanessa: (confused) "Who?"

Jake: "Maybe it's not the right time."

Vanessa: (shakes her head) "Don't. I deserve to know who the woman is." (angrily) "Who's the bitch?"

Jake: "She's not a bitch."

(He didn't know whether or not that was true. He would always love Olivia Pope, even if she didn't love him back. He honestly didn't know anymore. He attempted to defend her. Was he wrong or right in doing that? He couldn't answer that right now. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see Olivia again. She said what she needed to say to him. Something told him that she wasn't telling the whole truth. He needed to decide if he wanted to hear it. He faces his ex fiancé)

Jake: "Truthfully, I don't know if she's a bitch or not. Like me, she harbors dark secrets. Some Rowan knows and I wouldn't be surprised if he used them against her."

Vanessa: "You still haven't answered my question."

Jake: "You know her. You've spoken to her many times. In a way, you might have considered her your friend...until now, that is."

Vanessa: (sighs) "Just tell me her name, Jake."

Jake: "Olivia Pope."

(Her eyes grew wide in shock)

Vanessa: "Elijah's daughter?"

Jake: (nods) "Yes."

Vanessa: (laughs incredibly) "All of this time, you've been chasing after her?!"

(Jake sighs as he hated hurting her)

Jake: "I admit I slept with her and told her I wanted to be with her. She said she felt the same way. In the end, she changed her mind."

Vanessa: (chuckles dryly) "How sad for you."

(She walks around the room in a huff before finally facing him)

Vanessa: "I so badly wanna hit you right now! It won't make me feel any better, though. The pain will still be there. Well, congratulations! You're now officially free! You can get your precious Olivia Pope back!" (laughs in satisfaction) "Oh, yeah. That's right. She doesn't want you." (angrily) "I hope it hurts like hell."

Jake: "For what it's worth, I never meant to hurt you, Vanessa. I'm sorry."

(She can't take it anymore. She raises her right hand and punches him hard across the face. He knew he deserved it. She winces slightly as she rubs her hand)

Vanessa: "I take that back. It did make me feel slightly better."

(She leaves the room while Jake ponders his thoughts)

 *****End of Flashback*****

(Jake is at his old apartment. He was grateful that it hadn't been rented out while he was staying at Elijah's house. He sits down on his couch in front of his TV as he drinks a beer. He needed to decide what his next move will be. He wasn't sure where Olivia is, she rushed out so quickly during his announcement. Honestly, though? He hasn't paid any attention to her since she broke his heart. He wanted to scream at her. Ask why in the hell did she lead him on? He didn't know if he would get any answers from her knowing she wasn't straight forward in the beginning. Ugh, he had a bad fucking headache. He manages to close his eyes for a bit until he jumps up by the loud banging noise at his front door)

(He rolls his eyes in annoyance. He wasn't in the mood for any company. He knew that sooner or later, he would have to face the world. Obviously, that time was here. The banging continues until Jake loudly speaks)

Jake: "Alright! Hold on!"

(Jake reaches the front door and sighs before opening it)

Jake: (sighs angrily) "Great. Just what I need."

(Elijah, who was standing in front of Jake, speaks in a deathly tone)

Elijah: "Jake. It's time we got a few things straight."

 *****OPA*****

(Olivia was sitting at her desk replaying in her mind, the previous day's events for the hundredth time. She's not sure where she goes from there. It is official, Elijah has complete hold over her. She hated it! Hated it! There were countless times she had the opportunity to end him, to kill him. She couldn't believe that she hadn't taken it. She shakes her head and rests her face in her hands. She gasps when she hears her office door open, revealing Quinn)

Quinn: "How are you holding up?"

Olivia: (chuckles dryly) "Peachy."

Quinn: "I know it killed you to tell Jake all of those things."

Olivia: (shrugs) "It needed to be done. At least this way, his life is spared."

Quinn: (raises her eyebrows) "Are you sure about that?"

Olivia: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Quinn: "You may have spared him at the church, but it doesn't mean Rowan is letting him go, considering his plan for Edison and the Vice President slot. Rowan might want revenge against Jake for calling off the wedding."

Olivia: "My father didn't want Jake to be with me. He wanted more power and he has no one to blame but himself for Jake turning against him."

Huck: "Rowan might not see if that way."

(Olivia and Quinn are surprised to see Huck listening in)

Olivia: "How long have you been standing there?"

Huck: (nods) "Long enough to know that Command will get revenge on Jake for not marrying Vanessa. It doesn't matter that you broke Jake's heart for his own good. Your father won't see it that way. Command still probably feels betrayed by Jake."

Olivia: (nods) "Then we need to come up with a plan so that doesn't happen."

Quinn: "Jake thought he was finally free from Rowan's clutches. He will learn now that that will never happen."

(They all think for a few moments before Olivia smiles)

Olivia: "I know exactly how to do that."

 **Chapter 2 Done**

 **I know I don't update this story (or my other stories) often enough. However, the reviews/follows/favorites for this 'olake' story keeps me inspired to continue writing. If you want more, please tell me in your reviews and I'll gladly comply. Thank you.**


End file.
